The date
by castle-fan-379
Summary: How the first date might come about between Castle and Beckett during Season 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Recently heard the song Step by Step by Eddie Rabbit and gave me an idea for a quick story. Hope you like. Not my characters or song.**

Beckett is driving around the city on her day off. She really needed this to get some focus on the current case. Hopefully they will get a break soon. They were stuck, no leads, no witnesses to speak of. The investigation had hit a dead end. She kind of giggles to herself. Dead end…she never would have seen any humor in that if it wasn't for Mr. Rick Castle. She was was afraid this was going to be another tough day at the office, but with Castle there, he always seems to make it just a little easier to handle. Truth be told, he brings a bit little bit of joy to her life. She wonders how she ever got through the days before Rick Castle walked into her life and completely turned it upside down. Not the she didn't have a life before him, but, oh hell, who am I kidding, I didn't have anything before Rick showed up. True, she had a few relationships in the past, but they never amounted to much. She was always afraid to move on to the commitment stage. And the ones she has had since knowing Rick, funny thing about them, she always tried to compare them to Rick. How do they measure up to him. She kept measuring the men in her relationships to Rick. She told Dr. Burke, she is ready to try to move on with her life and she knows who she want to share it with and that means making a honest man out of Rick Castle. True, they were partners, and friends, but if he still loved her as he said he did, she was ready to dive into it, but how?

Just then, a song comes on the radio, Step by Step by Eddie Rabbit and the wheels start to spin…..

_She seems a million miles away_  
><em>When she walks by<em>  
><em>you don't know what to say<em>  
><em>You gonna make a move<em>  
><em>you better make it now<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>cause love will show you how<em>

Oh Kate, you know this a song about a guy loving a woman, but nothing says a woman can't ask a guy out! And I am a woman who goes after what she wants and I want Rick Castle…she looks around and realizes that she has driven to his building. Guess now is as good as a time as any other.

She takes the elevator to his floor. Deep breathes breath girl breath. He is just a guy you are in falling in love with. No big deal. Like hell it isn't as she turns to walk back to the elevator. You want this you really do so turn around and go to him. She takes a deep breath, starts to focus and rings the bell.

"Kate?"

"Um, hi Castle. Can I come in?"

"Sure, you ok? Something wrong?" He is concerned. Why is she here? Is everything ok?

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I, um, was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by." _How lame is that Kate?_

"You…just…happened…to…be…in…_my_…neighborhood? On your day off?" He touches her forehead with the back of his hand. "Nope, no tempature. So we can't blame it on a fever."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I want to ask you something."

Just then, Martha and Alexis enter the kitchen. How are you dear? What brings here on your day off?

"She just happened to be in the neighborhood, Mother. Can you believe that?" he chuckles. He gets an elbow to the ribs from Kate.

"I'm fine Martha, thank you for asking. I had some um, work related important stuff, I mean information I needed to talk your son about."

"Come on Alexis, we don' need to be bothering them while they discuss work.."wink wink"

"Ok, what's up Beckett? What really brings you to "the neighborhood"?"

"I was wondering, um, if you weren't busy too tonight, um, if you don't have any other plans, if you might like to have dinner together?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Detective Beckett?"

"NO, Castle, I just thought that um, you know, two people need to eat and" _cause love will show you how, you take that first step _

She mutters "Damn song" under her breath.

"What was that Beckett", he says with a little devilish grin.

"Yes, Castle, I guess I am."

"You're what?"

"Asking you out on a date. There, I said it, you happy?" I know I am she thinks to herself.

He grabs his chest, faking like he is having a heart attack. She slaps his arm.

"Well?"

"Sure, I would love to go out with you Kate Beckett."

"Pick you up at 8?"

"I can have the car service come get you, you don't have to come get me."

"No, that's ok, I can handle it I think."

"Ok, see you at 8 then."

"Dress sharp Mr. Castle."

"Yes ma'am."

As she reaches the elevator, she sighs in relief. Now that wasn't so bad now, was it detective? Who am I kidding, that scared the hell out me! She whips out her phone and sends a text to Alexis. "Alexis, Kate, I need your help quick. Please meet me down stair of your building in 15 minutes." "Sure Kate."

5 minutes later and Alexis shows up downstairs. Seems she was really concerned about the detective and thought 15 minutes might be too long. Kate explains that she wants to do something special for her dad tonight and needs some advice. The teenager grins from ear to ear upon hearing this.

"Are you a couple now?"

"Not yet but hopefully after tonight we just might be."

FINALLY she thinks to herself as she grabs Kate to give her a big hug. "What can I do to help?"

"First, I need the number to your limo service."

_Mental note...part one of First step, ask her him_ _out! That was harder than I thought even though I knew he would...well, at least I was hoping he would._

8 o'clock and Kate rings the door bell. Rick has been standing at the door since 7:45 waiting for her, not that he is anxious or anything or at least he keeps telling himself that. Now he is afraid to open the door.

"Dad, just open it already!"

He opens the door and all he can say is "WOW! "She is standing there with a tight, silver dress that stops just above the knees. It hugs every curve of her magnificent, sex body.

"Castle, close your mouth before you start trapping flies!"

"Beckett, you look, um, well, uh…"

"How about stunning?", she grins at him.

"Yeah, that's it, stunning."

"For a famous writer of words, cat got your tongue?" _Hopefully more than the cat later on Oh my, did I really just think that?_

"Kate, you just, once again, you just take my breath away. You are more than stunning, you are absolutely gorgeous."

He is wearing a pair of pleated gray slacks and black satin shirt.

"You clean up pretty good yourself Rick." _Oh, just run my hands over his chest…down girl down._

"Are you ok, Kate?" He notices she called him Rick catches her staring at his chest. He notices her blushing a little.

"Um, yeah, fine. You ready?"

"Sure. Where we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

**A/N Well, this was going to be a single entry, but seems to kind of gotten away from me in size, so I will just start with this one and see how it goes. Feel free to hit the Review button, they are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

They take the elevator down, neither sure what to say, feeling like teenagers on their first date. You can cut the tension with a knife. They have known each other for almost four years now and for once seem to be at a loss for words. They are on the threshold of taking that next step, the one that will take them beyond friends and partners. They both want this and just hope they are ready for it. Their eyes finally find each other, and they just start laughing. They can read each other with just a glance and right now just can't seem to think of a thing to say that doesn't have to deal with work. They had promised to not talk shop tonight but they are both finding it very difficult to start a conversation.

Beckett, sorry but I think I need to break my promise to you." 

Kate looks disappointed, she is afraid he is changing his mind on her and backing out on their date. _What I have I done, why did I think this would work for us?_

Rick sees the wonderful, shining, lustrous smile turn to one of hurt and confusion.

"Oh no, Beckett, not that. I was talking about not talking shop tonight. That's who we are. This silence between us is kinda uncomforatble"._Just relax Rick, you have been out with plenty of women, why is this one so difficult? Because this is her, this is Kate. Hopefully my Kate soon._

'That that we do. How can we not talk about it.' _First date jitters. I never ever have jitters this bad. What is wrong with you Kate Beckett? Is it because OMG, it's Rick Castle, THE author. Could be but this is her Castle, my best friend, my partner. Maybe the "one"._

'How is the case?" _Cases are what we talk_

"Cold. No leads what so ever. All have come to a dead end. She snickers again at the comment just like she did in the car. _We help each other out _

"What about…?" He doesn't even get the question finished.

"Naw, he was at the race track when he was supposed to be at work but just happened to have a few tickets from some bad choices."

_They both think "We finish each other's sentence. We complete each other. This is right."_

"Beckett, you are a top notch detective mind always thinking, putting things together and no clue what to say…."

"And Castle, you are a world famous author and you can think of anything either."

Both at the same time "Let's call this official second date to get over jitters"

"Jinx, you owe me a coke Beckett."

Beckett slowly draws near his ear and seductively whispers "You play your cards right Mr. Castle, you just might just get a little more than just a coke".

NOW HE IS AT A LOST FOR WORDS

She places her finger just his chin to close his gapping mouth and very gingerly places a seductive peck on his lips just as the elevator opens.

**A/N-Still trying to get the whole date thing straightened out in my head but figured at least get this little bit out. Sorry for the delay but it is Christmas you know. **

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays everyone everywhere**


End file.
